


Fine Lines and Grey Spaces

by unwrittenmusings



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Casual Sex, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenmusings/pseuds/unwrittenmusings
Summary: How did something so simple get so complicated?





	Fine Lines and Grey Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SSC Anniversary. Enjoy~

“An ultimatum? You're giving _me_ an ultimatum?”

Who the hell does this man think he is? Rosaline folds her arms over her chest and cocks her hip to the side while looking at him with most incredulous expression.

“No, I'm just asking you to tell me how you feel.”

This cant be happening right now. Rosaline closes her eyes and slowly rubs circles over her forehead with the pads of her fingers. This can not be happening.

Sex. That was the agreement, just good old-fashioned sex. And after-wards Rosaline, always in a much better mood once they were done, would dress and gather her belongings to leave before other things became expected. Other, unnecessary things like conversation and cuddling because she and Benvolio Montague weren't friends and they definitely weren’t a couple so there was no need to complicate something so simple with such frivolous things that did nothing but conjure up useless feelings. Or, at least that was supposed to be the plan. But somewhere along the way Rosaline slipped up, lost her grip on the reigns, and now here she was in the middle of all this mess.

Benvolio thinks the silence in the room is by far the most unnerving sound he's ever heard. He had anticipated more yelling and to be honest he'd prefer her just yelling at him over this. He sucks in an unsteady breath and rakes his hands through his hair to give his hands something to do. He can't take it anymore and he wants to break the silence but he isn’t sure if that's the smartest idea given the way Rosaline is still glaring at him right now. His eyes drop, slowly scanning the surface below him as if the right words to say are all laid out for him there on the living room floor of his apartment. Unfortunately, that’s not the case. A few more moments pass and although he can still feel Rosaline's eyes on him it doesn’t feel like she's burning holes into him anymore, so Benvolio decides it safe to speak and looks up at her again.

“Look, I know when this whole thing started it was supposed to be a casual, no strings attached arrangement, you made that very clear, and that the moment it became more than that you would end it. But this,” he moves his hand back and forth between them in a pointed gesture, “this hasn’t been 'just sex' for a while. You made that rule. So, if you only wanted sex from me, why are you still here?”

Rosaline wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not but before she could make up her mind Benvolio was in front of her again, in her space and clouding her thoughts.

“It's because you have feelings for me too. You're just afraid and that’s ok.”

“Oh, so now you’re an expert on how I feel!”

“Look, Rosaline, I-”

“I hate to break it to you but just because you have feelings for someone doesn’t mean things work out.” Rosaline had come to learn that bitter truth from experience.

 

_But what if...Benvolio was different. What if-_

 

The little voice in her head was really a pain in the ass sometimes Rosaline thinks. She quickly dismisses that thought and refuses any other stupid thought that voice may whip up to take its place. She looks at him again and she can tell he's trying to read her. His eyes are fixed on her and his eyebrows are furrowed slightly. This is all too much Rosaline decides and quite frankly she's had enough. She needs to go while her pride and sanity are still in tact. The problem, however, is that Benvolio is still standing in front of her.

“Move.”

Benvolio does indeed move but instead of stepping away he takes a step closer. “Rosaline,” he breathes and she tries to ignore the the soft pleading in his voice when he says her name. When his right hand moves up to cup her cheek Rosaline can feel the little bit of defense she had left coming undone beneath his touch. With her barriers slowly fading and nothing to hold her up Rosaline feels like she is falling, spinning out of control.

But Benvolio, he is there, ready to free fall with her.

He leans forward until their foreheads touch. “I'm scared too” he whispers, “to be honest, I'm terrified but I like you Rosaline. I like you so, so much.”

Rosaline leans into his touch. Her eyes fall shut and she lets herself just be in the moment. She lets herself sink in it and decides to say out loud what the little voice in her head has been berating her with for months.

“I-I like you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She can feel his lips part in what she imagines to be a soft satisfied smile and he curls his left arm around her waist before leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. He keeps the kiss soft yet steady and purposeful. And although it wasnt the most passionate kiss she's ever had it manages to leave them both breathless

“So now what?” Rosaline asks once they break away for air.

The corners of his lips curve into an indulgent grin. “This means I'm your boyfriend.”

“Ugh.”

Rosaline rolls her eyes and Benvolio throws his head back in laughter and she has to admit how cute he is in this moment and how contagious his breathy laugh is, but she's not going to encourage him so she bites down on her bottom lip to stop the grin that's threatening to form on her lips.

A moment later though her gaze goes steady and Benvolio scans her face with a confused expression at the shift in the mood because it catches him off guard. He relaxes though when she drapes her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer “You're my boyfriend.” she reaffirms decisively while holding Benvolio's gaze and his breath catches in his throat.

“Well, that's the best new I've heard all day.”

“Mmm. I think this calls for a celebration.” She says with a smirk, while walking them backwards down the hall to his bedroom.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive.


End file.
